


Clace One Shot - The Summer Party

by orphan_account



Category: City of Bones, Clace - Fandom, TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Os with a friendly bond of izzy and Clary. Also the love is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clace One Shot - The Summer Party

"Clary? Are you ready?" Isabelle knocked on my bedroom door impatiently as I just finished my hair. I walked to the door and opened it quickly. Izzy was wearing a black short lace dress with her hair straight down.

&quotSomeone can't wait for tonight&quot I say as I turn back into my room looking for my shoes. Isabelle followed me in and sat on my bed. 

&quotWell of course I am.  We've never had a party at the institute. It was never a thought that even came to mind.&quot I finally found the right shoes and sat next to Izzy while slipping into them. 

&quotI wouldn't really call it a party, more of a summer get together, since it really isn't many people. Just the boys and us really. And I thought you'd be more excited for something else.&quot I replied, trying not to smile to big. 

&quotExcited? Excited for what?&quot

&quotOh you know.&quot I got up from my bed and checked myself in the mirror one last time. My curls looked so perfect falling onto my  light pink strapless, mundane looking summer dress. &quotYou and Simon, finally getting a chance to spend some together.&quot I walked back to the door, letting her exit first. Her cheeks were a bit red. I really thought it was impossible to see her blush, but clearly love can change anyone.  She finally managed to reply as I had shut the door behind us. 

&quotWell Simon and I haven't really got to talk in a while, so yes I am a bit happy. But what about you? Aren't you all excited to be with Jace?&quot

&quotI don't know. I'm more nervous for some reason. We haven't seen each other in a while. So I guess I'm kind of nervous that he just won't like me anymore. I don't know. I sound pathetic.&quot

&quotI wouldn't say you sound pathetic, more mundane if you ask me.&quot I couldn't help but giggle a bit. &quotAnd you're just worrying for nothing. You and Jace are made for each other. He really loves you a lot. More than you could ever imagine.&quot I smile a bit. He saved my life so many times that it's hard to count now.  Maybe I am worrying too much. 

We finally reach lounge area. It was mostly empty because it was never really used. Just a couple of sofas and tables were put to the side, leaving a bit area to dance I think. Everyone was already there but Jace. How typical. Izzy left my side and went to go hug Simon. Alec and Magnus were enjoying each other's company on the far sofa to the left. I can see how happy everyone is to just relax and enjoy each other's company for once. Magnus got up and cleared his throat. &quotWell since we are mostly here, let's start our little summer party, shall we?&quot Magnus walked over to the table and put the music on. Everyone just poured themselves a little champagne and continued talking to each other. I was about to turn around to go to get some fresh air, when I noticed a familiar shadow creep from the corner of the hallway. 

 &quotJace&quot I whispered. He was wearing his regular black skinny jeans and a light green t - shirt with a deep V neck. I never really noticed how much I actually missed him till right now. His blond hair and pale white skin. I could just die to put my ear against his warm chest  to hear his 

 We began to walk towards each other. I could feel my heart racing. Everything around me had just blurred out. I raced into his arms not caring what the world has to say. 

&quotClary.&quot He said quietly with his baritone voice. He smelt the same. The same cologne, with a hint of a clean laundry. He pulled us apart and pushed away the curls that hid my face. &quotYou look beautiful.&quot I didn't respond. I really didn't know how to. I just stared into his large eyes. He bent down and kissed my forehead. His lips were soft and cold. I shivered a bit, hoping he didn't notice. 

 

 &quotI've missed you.&quot I say, sounding like a child. He smirked. &quotWhat?&quot I ask curiosly.

 &quotNothing. Nothing at all,&quot He said through his smile. &quotI've missed you a lot. That's all.&quot He bent down and pressed his cold lips against mine. I brought my hand up to his hair and tangled my hands threw them. 

&quotEhem.&quot A voice interrupted us. We broke off from each other.  &quotSorry to bother you two,&quot I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. It was Izzy, &quotbut we're all going out for a walk. Would you like to join us.&quot

 Jace cleared his throat, trying to hide the awkwardness of the moment. &quot No I think we're fine.&quot Izzy smiled brightly

&quotYour choice,&quot she said trying not to giggle.

Everyone left the Institute, leaving us  alone. Jace took my hand with his long boney ones and brought me back up to the garden. We spent the rest of the night talking, and just enjoying each other together again.  

 

***

Author side note

I just wanted to appoligise for all mistakes.

I typed this on my phone. 

Please do leave a comment. Thanks :)

 


End file.
